Well, My Friends, The Time Has Come
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Michel is out and about, seriously bored and has nothing better to do than to stroll through the streets of Paris, France. However, he sees Raphael and a girl he doesn't know strolling about, holding hands. He gets curious and starts to follow them, bored. Unfortunately, someone else is also following them.


**Note: **I wrote this because I haven't seen any stories about Michel or Josette. Plus, I've realized I've been spelling Michel's name wrong.**  
**

* * *

**Well, My Friends, the Time Has Come**

Raphael's friend, Michel, was strolling about the streets of Paris, France, having nothing better to do this night. He was extremely bored and felt like doing anything.

However, something interesting happened.

He saw Raphael walking around with a very beautiful woman with blond hair and an elegant face.

They were both strolling about, holding hands, chatting, grinning, and laughing with each other.

Michel immediately got interested.

He started following them.

Well, unfortunately for him, _someone else_ is also following them. It is a woman that looks to be about the same age as the blond lady, but her hair is a brownish color and she looks pretty average.

Michel got a bit irked and he decided to confront the woman. When he was right beside her, he spoke. "Hey." He mutters.

The lady looked at him, immediately annoyed. "What do you want?" She whispered, as she wended forward, trying to keep up with Raphael and the blond girl.

"Are you _following_ them?" Michel motioned towards the red head and blond ahead of them, who were completely oblivious to them.

"Yeah. So?" The lady answered.

A frown appeared on Michel's face and he replied, "_So_ I was following them first. You're going to have to stop…"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I know that red headed guy up there. His name is Raphael…" Michel mumbled to her.

"Yeah? So do I."

Michel looked surprised. "Really now?"

The brown haired lady nodded. "Yup. I met him before. Marie was with him when I did."

"Marie…?" A look of perplexity jumped onto Michel's features.

"The blond one with him," The lady gestured towards the two in front of them. They were now laughing loudly about something, looking incredibly jolly. "Her name is Marie. She's my best friend."

"And you are?" Michel gave her a questioning look.

"Josette." The lady, Josette, replied with a shrug.

"I'm Michel…"

"Whatever, _Michel_," Josette talked, waving a hand at him in a dismissive manner. "Could you leave? I'm kind of busy here."

"What?" Michel snapped, getting pretty irked. "I'm not leaving. I'm going to continue my espionage!"

Josette stopped wending, turning her gaze on him, her eyes narrowed into slits. "What are _you_ following them for? What are you going to gain from this?" She demanded to know, her arms crossed.

Michel copied her action, crossing his arms over his chest, staring her down. He got a little irritated because she was just as tall as him and he didn't tower over her at all. They were the exact same height.

"Why should I tell you? Why don't you tell me why _you're_ following them…?" Michael says, his voice firm.

Josette sighed in frustration and was about to reply, but someone else said something from beside them both.

"Well, _we'd_ like to know why you are _both_ following us."

Josette and Michel's eyes widened and they both jumped, turning around to see Raphael and Marie standing there, frowns on their faces.

"H-How did you know…?" Michel stuttered.

Raphael rolled his eyes, readjusting the glasses over his eyes. "It's so obvious," He responded. "I knew you were both following us from the beginning."

"That's right," Marie piped up, looking over at her best friend. "What were you doing following us, Josette?"

"I…well…um…" Josette was at a loss for words. She was beginning to feel incredibly embarrassed because she had been caught. However, she already knew who to blame for that, and that is none other than Michel.

"Well, I don't think I _want_ to know why you both were following us," Raphael tells them firmly. "You both just need to stay out of our business."

"Raphael's right, Josette. It's very rude to be following someone like that." Marie says to her, an untellable expression dancing along her features.

Josette now felt bad and she nodded. "Sorry…" she muttered.

"Are you and this pretty lady together?" Michel blurted out suddenly to the redhead.

Raphael's cheeks immediately turned a pinkish color, but he frowned.

"Well, my friends, the time has come, we should part ways," Raphael tells them, grabbing Marie's hand and starting to walk off. "Let's go, Marie."

"O-Oh…?" Marie looked a bit confused, but then she understood. "Right!" She nodded and followed him.

Michel and Josette watched them go before looking at each other, giving each other cold looks.

"You ruined everything!" Josette accused, using her index finger to point at him.

Michel rolled his eyes. "Me? You shouldn't've even been here!" He shouted at her, causing people around them to turn their way.

Josette felt like punching his lights out, but refrained from doing so. She turned and started walking off. "I can't deal with you anymore, you oaf!" She hissed.

Michel huffed and watched her disappear into the fray of pedestrians. "Whatever…" He mumbled.

He then turned and started making his way back home, bored once again. However, for some odd reason, his mind began drifting back towards Josette.

Once he made it back home, he decided that he wouldn't mind running into her again.

Why?

Well, she made everything _less_ boring!


End file.
